fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nine Circles of Hell
The Nine Circles of Hell is a holder magic that consists of nine rings with varied powers from one another. All of there powers are based on the locations in hell or rather there depictions in literature. Keep in mind that for the most part it is off the physical appearance of the place and not the punishments for the crimes that where given souls that where damned there that is the base of the powers. It is at this time unclear if the rings are tied to the places or have any demonic origin or energy to them. The Nine Circles The First Circle, The Circle of Limbo: The power bestowed upon the user is 'Abyss' magic, as the first thing noticed when entering hell is that it is a dark abyss where light dares not to tread. The Second Circle, The Circle of Lust: The power bestowed upon the user is storm magic as the main landmark or feature of the circle is a large storm with heavy winds, lightning, hail, and rain that plague the lamenting souls of the damned that are sent to the location. The Third Circle, The Circle of Gluttony: The main feature of the location is fleshy muck in which the souls are forced to wallow in filth like nude pigs. The power bestowed to the user of the ring lets it's user change parts of there bodies at will and use odd attacks by summoning fleshy worm like things with teeth to attack there target. The Fourth Circle, The Circle of Greed: The power bestowed on this user is gold and gem magic as the main feature of the location is pool or lakes of molten gold in which some souls are tortured. The Fifth Circle, The Circle of Wrath: The location from which this is named is the first place where any fire can be found as it changes from a mostly dark place to a real inferno, as such this ring bestows hellfire magic on it's user. The Sixth Circle, The Circle of Heresy: An entire city filled with coffins where those who chose the dark magics over the gods, worshiping spirits in there stead, these souls burn in the coffins. This ring is one exception to being off the description of the place as a magic would be hard to place off that. The magic bestowed to the user is a kind of rune magic where the user does not have to draw the rune like with normal rune magic but rather simply cast the runes like a normal magic. The Seventh Circle, The Circle of Violence: There are three kinds of violence. Violence on one's neighbor, violence on one's self, and violence on one's god. Thus as a place it is divided into three parts. The main landmark of the first part is a river of boiling blood, the second part is a dark swamp, and the last is a desert where it rains fire. It bestows on it's user three magics. Blood magic. darkness magic, and fire magic. However the user can only use one at a time and the nature of the dark and fire magics are different from the way it does for the circles before that have them. The Eighth Circle, The Circle of Fraud: The description of this circle as a place is lacking, however the Malebolge is also part of the eighth circle, the tenth and last Bolgia is devoted to Frauds. In it the souls suffer illnesses as they were as a plague on humanity. No description of the place however, as such it is clear that this ring is another that does not bestow a power off the places description. It gives it's user powers of poison, toxin, and even to give illness to there target. In a way it gives it's user the power of decay. The Ninth Circle, The Circle of Treachery: The last circle of hell is said to be a frozen wasteland, the ring bestows upon it's user powerful ice magic. The ice is so powerful it is even capable of freezing hellfire. For what is hellfire compared to the ice of the deepest abyss of hell? Category:Holder Magic Category:Holder Item